User blog:Sharaku Jr./A thing in a place i guess
HEY!! EVERYONE! I WROTE A FAN DBX OR SOMETHING! here it is NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Mega Man was patrolling Mega City, when he saw something..... strange. He noticed a blue hedgehog was beating up Elec Man. "Hey!!" Mega Man jumped over to where the two were. He helped Elec Man up. "Hey.. you alright Elec Man?" "Yeah.... but that thing.. was too strong. It was too fast..even for me." "Don't worry. Just wait right here and rest." He then stood up and looked at the blue hedgehog. "I don't know who you are, but you can't come into the city causing trouble, and start kicking around my friends like garbage!" The hedgehog then spoke, which was highly shocking for Mega Man. " If you're defending this badnik, who is OBVIOUSLY made by Dr. Robotnik, then you must be made by him too. Prepare to be SCRAPPED BY SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!!" Mega Man realised he had no choice but to fight. He and Sonic stood their ground, and rushed at each other HERE WE GO!!! Sonic quickly dashed at Mega Man and used Spin Dash. Mega Man blocked the blow and then kicked Sonic away. He then transformed his hand into the Mega-Buster. He then fired 5 shots of solar energy blasts at Sonic. The hedgehog dodged all of them except one, which hit him in the stomach. "OOF!!" Mega Man then switched to Crash Bomber, which Sonic dodged at the last moment and launched ino a nearby wall, exploding it. Sonic than ran into Mega Man at high speeds and knocked Mega Man down. Sonic then used a homing attack and hit Mega Man while he was down. He then proceeded to hit Mega Man some more times while on the ground. Mega Man then kicked Sonic off and switched to Metal-Blade. He then threw a bunch of Metal-Blades at Sonic. "Holy SHIT!!!" Sonic then did some fancy acrobatics and dodged all of the Metal-Blades, and all of them got stuck in the wall behind him. Mega Man then switched to Astro Crush. "STARS RAIN DOWN!! Heh Final Fantasy reference." Then, meteors fell from the sky, causing explosions everywhere! Sonic was suprised and ran around, dodging the meteors and explosions. He then kicked a large one back at Mega Man. Mega Man then saw this and switched back to the Mega-Buster, and unleahed a HUGE charge shot, destroying the meteor. Sonic, then pissed off, decided to end this. "FULL SPEED NOW!!" He was about to ram into Mega Man at FULL SPEED WHEN..... Mega Man had equpped the Time Stopper right before Sonic had ran at him. Mega Man then stepped aside and started walking away from Sonic. At last, The Time Stopper wore off. Sonic crashed into a building, destroying it utterly. Sonic got up wearily. "Dammit! You're one tough robo-boy! But you won't beat me! I'll show you!!! FULL SPEED ONCE MORE!!!" But before Sonic could rush at Mega Man, Mega Man equipped and fired the Black Hole Bomb incredibly quickly! Sonic took notice and started to run as fast as he could away from the void. "This- this is nothing! T-this... urgh... I will not die here. I WON"T!" Mega Man then switched back to the Mega-Buster. He then charged up a large energy blast. But still, he kept charging. He was charging until he couldn't any MORE. Then he fired a gigantic LASER BEAM at Sonic. "I'm so sorry." As Sonic made contact with the large Solar Energy wave, he thought about all the things he had done. Beaten up an Egg shaped scientist. Made a lot of friends. Scored a girlfriend. His only regret was.. he was never going to see any of them again. "Bye. Everyone" Sonic disentegrated in the large energy blast as it soared into the sky and exploded. Mega Man then looked into the sky. He didn't want to kill anyone, but he did. Mega Man then helped Elec Man up from off the ground. DBX! Category:Blog posts